


цех

by your_mangi



Series: много Паши не бывает [3]
Category: KLDSTV | Колдовстворец
Genre: Character Study, Developing Friendships, Family Feels, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_mangi/pseuds/your_mangi
Summary: нарушительница в стенах "Вестника"
Series: много Паши не бывает [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853032
Kudos: 2





	цех

Цех – это безобразно записанная партитура идеальной симфонии «Вестника». Заляпанная чернилами, заполненная как будто какофонией нагромождённых нот, но, когда дирижёр подаёт сигнал, оркестр играет гармоничную мелодию. 

Если бы Цех был вселенной, то его центром точно был бы  _ он _ – чёрный диван. Диван, конечно, не стоял посреди помещения, но всё подводило к мысли о том, что на диван нужно смотреть с благоговением и в то же время опасаться. Диван не выглядел идеально новым, но в то же время Паша чувствовала, что дотронься она его не слишком глянцевой кожи, послышится характерный скрип. 

Вишенкой на этом безумном торте был Кеша. Поликлету или Фидию и не снилось: даже статуя Зевса в Олимпии, не погибни она от действий безумных римлян, сжалась бы от стыда, залив слоновую кость краской смущения. Паша ещё раз окинула взглядом облачённую во всё чёрное фигуру и тихо вздохнула: брат всегда был сильно выше, так что ей приходилось задирать голову, и сейчас, устроивщийся на диване, он немного её пугал. Всё это напоминало  _ papá _ , который обожал возлежать на кушетке после очередной светской тусовки, откидывая всех вокруг презренным взглядом. Прасковья в такие моменты старалась не попадаться ему на глаза, чтобы не стать объектом едкой, прожигающей насквозь критики –  _ papá _ был мастером не только нот, но и точечных болезненных комментариев. 

Конечно, Кеша был не таким. Кеша был в чём-то суровым, жёстким (ну или, по крайней мере,  _ все так говорили _ ), но до уровня отца никогда не опускался, и, как казалось самой Паше, относился к ней просто холодно. Паша понимала: в их семье эта холодность была скорее проявлением дружелюбия, чем действительно плохим отношением. Хотя, наверное, даже можно было сказать, что Кеша о ней заботился. Она помнит: ей шесть, ему одиннадцать,  _ maman _ и  _ papá _ впервые за долгое время вместе в одном помещении, воздух застывший и в нём как будто сверкают молнии от напряжения – младшие Гинсы дают отчётный концерт.  _ Papá _ любил потешить самолюбие, поэтому смотрел самодовольно, однако это совершенно не помогало расслабиться.  _ Maman _ в свою очередь только надменно поджимала губы, смотря куда-то в пространство, дети и их успехи интересовали её только тогда, когда можно было «выгулять» их в свет, покрасоваться как очередной ювелирной побрякушкой. Паша помнит, она старалась изо всех сил, сыграла лучшее, но недовольный взгляд отца и пустой матери как будто расписывались на ней словом «недостаточно». Кеша тогда взял её за запястье (кажется, впервые, тактильность – совсем не про их семью), отвёл в сторону и тихо-тихо сказал:

– Послушай, что бы ты ни делала, они не… – окончание фразы повисает в воздухе дамокловым мечом. Они никогда не будут довольны, Паша знает. Знает и только усиленно кивает, едва сдерживаю слёзы. Кеша отпускает её запястье и уходит, только звуки его шагов повисают в воздухе. 

Сейчас её голова была занята только одной мыслью: Кеша действительно не замечал её или просто делал вид. Его закрытые глаза совершенно не помогали решению этой загадки. И зачем она вообще сюда пришла? Как-то же пережила пятый и шестой классы, и ничего, а тут в седьмом как потянуло… Но, если не врать себе, потянуло раньше. Гигантский, совершенно непохожий на Одессу или квартиру Гинсов или даже какой-нибудь театр оперы и балета, Колдовстворец её пугал. Квартира в Одессе никогда не ощущалась домом, и Паше казалось, что, может, под горой она найдёт то же щемящее сердце чувство, что и там, на отдалённом пятачке набережной, куда её приводила Кристина. Наверное поэтому она старалась никогда не терять брата в бесконечных коридорах и закоулках Медной горы. Прасковья, конечно, не общалась с ним: разные отделения, разница в пять лет и общая отстраненность разводила их по разные стороны, но это не мешало ей ловить крохи информации – Кеша привлекал внимание, о нём  _ говорили _ , и так она никогда не теряла его из виду. След из перешёптываний, сплетен и прочих знакомых по богемному миру четы Гинс форм общения, вёл к «Вестнику», и поэтому Паша решилась прийти в их обитель. 

Это было то самое время дня, когда всё словно бы застревало в течении времени, напоминавшем густой кисель, и было сложно понять, как оно потечёт дальше: подойдёт ли день к концу за считаные секунды или же продолжит тянуться как жвачка. Цех был полупустым, только где-то в углу копошились верстальщики, не обращавшие на присутствие посторонней никакого внимания. Точнее было бы сказать, что присутствующие обратили внимание на скользнувшую в помещение Прасковью, только особого значения её появлению не придали, видимо, здесь было в рамках нормы, что появлялись посторонние люди. Хотя самым вероятным был тот факт, что её, мелкую, едва ли тянущую на свой возраст, вряд ли восприняли как какую-то угрозу процессу работы. Медленно подтягивались люди, и Паше казалось, что брат затаился как хищник, выжидая лучшего времени, чтобы выпрыгнуть из засады и устроить фирменный разнос ( _ ох в каких красках говорили о его критических выступлениях! _ ). 

Кисельную тягучесть внезапно разорвала хлопнувшая дверь и громкое «Я тут такой материал принёс, вы все охуеете!» – в помещение влетел никто иной как Асламбеков, который, Паша знала, отвечал за новостной отдел. Залетел, закрутил в помещении вихрь энергии и тут же застыл, уставившись на неё: 

– Блять, Иннокентий, ты что, украл ребёнка? 

Если бы Гоголь не родился в 19 веке, Прасковья бы решила, что Вия тот написал под впечатлением от Иннокентия Гинса: так медленно распахнулись его веки, и на Пашу устремился его знакомый холодный взгляд. И ей вдруг так  _ стыдно _ : что таскается за братом тенью, хотя уже взрослая девочка, что пришла сюда, в его место, наверное, практически святое, что вообще решила, что попытка сблизиться или хотя бы не отрываться будет воспринята нормально. Паша тупит взгляд, всматривается в старинный паркет, в древесные прожилки и растрескавшийся как почвы саванны в засуху лак. 

– Прасковья, моя сестра, – устало бросает Кеша, и Паша выдыхает. Похоже, не злится.  _ Пожалуйста, только не возненавидь. Пожалуйста, я просто буду тут тихо, рядом, я незаметно, только не дай потерять и без того призрачное ощущение дома.  _

– То есть у тебя есть сестра. – снова вступает Джем. В ответ Кеша только согласно мычит, – И ты молчал! 

Гинс в ответ только пожимает плечами и снова статуей застывает на диване. Паша чувствует, как к ней устремляются взгляды как минимум половины состава Вестника, и она, собрав волю в кулак, поднимает взгляд. Джем улыбается так, словно информация о том, что она сестра Гинса – это лучшее, что он слышал за свою жизнь, вон там прищур Роберта из-под смешавшихся угольно-чёрных и неоново-зелёных прядей, лица Нурлана не прочитать, но взгляд пристальный и немного пугающий – Паша немного их различает, всё это драгоценные крупицы знаний о собственном брате, заботливо собранные как драгоценности в шкатулке. А вокруг ещё куча лиц, и ей так странно комфортно, страшно где-то на грани сознания, но всё же. 

– Надеюсь, у тебя есть позорные истории из его детства, выкладывай всё, – улыбается во все тридцать два Джемал, уперевшись руками в стол. В ответ на лице Паши пробивается, разрастается как трещины на льду реки по весне, улыбка: историй, конечно, особо нет, но сам факт такого внимания немного льстит. 

Может, думает Паша, здесь, под горой, получится найти  _ друзей.  _

Может даже для неё найдётся  _ дом _ . 


End file.
